Character Page Overhaul Project
The purpose of this project is to update the main character pages. The Pages *Touya Mochizuki *Linze Silhoueska *Elze Silhoueska *Yae Kokonoe *Yumina Ernea Belfast *Leen *Sushie Ernea Ortlinde *Lucia Rea Regulus *Hildegard Minas Lestia *Sakura Active Member * * * Things to Do *Reviewing, Updating, and Standardization the information of the pages at least up to volume 10 of the LN (equivalent to WN around chapter 250). Current Layout Main Page *'Introduction' a short summary about the character by highlighting the importance stuff. Bad Intro: Touya Mochizuki is the main character of Isesuma series *'Personality' covers the character personality. The personality should be written as adjectives or short statements. Each personality trait must be described with example to justify the existence of the trait. If multiple examples exist, use maximum 3 examples that give the strongest proof. Bad: Yae is a person who deeply loves family and honoring debts. She is passionate about two things, sword-fighting and food. *'Appearance' describes the character clothes that he/she ever currently used or ever used. **It uses for displaying the character clothes. *'Abilities' covers the character ability and skill. It must have short summary/statement (unless there is no main article for the ability) with example to support the abilities's existence. The example must show when and how the ability being used. If multiple examples exist, use maximum 3 examples that give the strongest proof. *'Paraphernalia' covers the character's equipment/tools. the criteria is the same as Abilities *'Quotes' covers the character's iconic/idiosyncratic statement. Quote template might needed for style consistency. *'Trivia' covers the character's trivial information which existed outside the published serial or information that not fit into other tab. *'References' contains the pages references. Use the . *'Navigation' contains the character's affiliation groups navigation tabs. History Page The history is written in the perspective the character whose page is being written. If should follow the chronological order not the publication order. Gallery Page *Use tag for the image. imagename.jpg *Image from anime should only shown significant change in clothing. Relationships Page *Covers the character relation with other character. Describe the opinion of the character regarding the other. What is his/her opinion toward this character, what is his/her relation with this character, how close they are, etc. *The point of view must coming from the character whose page is being written. *Elaborate each statement, give example for each statement. If multiple example exist, use 3 most strongest proof. Editing Style *'Transliteration words' should be shown using . * is used for reference instead of tag. **As we are using pop-out reference script for our footnote, every citation is created using template. *Each character is color coded based on their kingdom or groups. **This includes the color of the references box, tabs and the infobox. **For changing character's references box color, visit **The tabs and the infobox are using css code, so unless you understand what you're doing, you can change/add color scheme. **The color code used: ***belfast, brunhild, mismede ***lncolor, lncolor2, wncolor, wncolor2, mangacolor, mangacolor2, animecolor, animecolor2 ***elitefour, divinebeast, gynoid, god ***skill, babylon ;Every suggestion for making the wiki better is welcomed. Category:Project